in_a_locked_roomfandomcom-20200215-history
IaLR: Kingdoms/Far, Far Away
"Far, Far Away": Ep.1 of IaLR: Kingdoms, written by and While battling villains, Jelo and the gang accidentally go through a portal and find themselves in a medieval-themed magical kingdom. Trying to find a way back to Echo Creek, Jelo suddenly finds out they might need to slay a beast if they want to survive here...more specifically a beast that burninates. Cast *Gerald Edmarkson ( ) *Star Butterfly ( , ) *Marco Diaz ( , ) *Janna Ordonia ( , ) *Jaiden ( , ) *CypherDen ( , ) *Rebecca Parham ( , ) *LDShadowLady/Lizzie ( , ) *DanTDM ( , ) *Stampy Cat ( , ) *Stacy Plays ( , ) *Kyoji ( ) *Starcade ( ) *Vanellope von Schweetz ( , ) *Kaitlynn Railley ( ) *Baxter Railley ( ) *The Gemstones ( ) **Red Ruby **Gary Garnet **Toby Topaz **Emma Emerald **Sean Sapphire **Amelia Amethyst **Diana Diamond *The King of Happy Kingdom ( , ) *Ryanne the Royal Advisor ( , ) *Happy Kingdom Townsfolk **Gardener ( ) **Monsieur Mouton ( ) *Trogdor the Burninator ( ) *Rupert (Huntertabbysandshark3) Story Somewhere in Icicle Isle, the gang are fighting Re-Peat Boss, Captain Blowhole and Dark Jaiden. *'Gerald: '''I'm sorry villains, but your reign of terror throughout the multiverse will be stopped cold. *'Re-Peat Boss: 'You...stopping us? HA HA! Don't make me laugh, we can crush you flat before you can even say your last words! *'Captain Blowhole: 'Bring it on! You're nothing compared to those puny crabs! *'Re-Peat Boss: 'Speaking of crushing you flat... ''Re-Peat Boss moves his robot, raises its foot before descending it onto the gang. * 'Kyoji: '''Look out above! * '''Jaiden: '''Oh, no you don't! ''Jaiden freezes the robot's foot onto the ground. * 'Re-Peat Boss: '''Oh wow, I guess I AM stopped cold. Well, not for long! * '''Captain Blowhole: ' I got your back, matey! Captain Blowhole destroys the ice with his electric water shot. * 'Re-Peat Boss: '''Ah, thanks Captain! Now where was I? Oh yes, crushing time! ''Re-Peat Boss continues rampaging on the gang with his robot. * 'CypherDen: '''How about an electrical overload? ''*zaps Re-Peat Boss' robot enough to make it overload and malfunction* * 'Re-Peat Boss: '''How dare you? Release backup pod, quick! ''Re-Peat Boss releases himself in a backup pod before the robot explodes. * 'Re-Peat Boss: '''This pod is loaded...with a deadly arsenal of weapons heading your way! *''fires missiles at the gang* * 'LDShadowLady: '''Wait a minute, how can he stuff a bunch of weaponry inside a small escape pod- * '''Janna: '''Uh, Lizzie, sorry to interrupt you but there's missiles heading our way! ''CypherDen zaps some of the missiles and Jaiden freezes the remaining missiles, thus neutralizing them. * 'Re-Peat Boss: '''You've just triggered phase two of my attack! Blowhole, why don't we combine our attacks? * '''Captain Blowhole: '''I'm a captain! * '''Re-Peat Boss: '''Well, I'm the BOSS! * '''Captain Blowhole: '''Fine, but only because we're against a common enemy. *''grows ten times larger* * 'Starcade: '''He's growing! * '''Red Ruby: '''Thank you, Miss Obvious! * '''Re-Peat Boss: '''Let's crush them! * '''Captain Blowhole: '''Aye aye! ''Re-Peat Boss and Captain Blowhole combine their attacks on the gang. * 'Star: '''Oh no you don't! Fruity Milkshake Snowstorm! ''Star's wand shoots a blizzard of fruits, milkshakes and ice cream at Re-Peat Boss and Captain Blowhole. * 'Re-Peat Boss: '''You like desserts, do you? Why not have a few extra toppings of missiles and electric dressing? I guarantee you'll get a big BANG out of it! ''Re-Peat Boss launches a barrage of missiles, boosted by Captain Blowhole's electricity, at Star Butterfly. * 'Star: '''AAH! ''*dodges the missiles* Category:Stories Category:Stories by JeloElducal Category:Kingdoms series